Chapter 25/Story
Kagura's identity was finally unveiled, the tragic fate of the sacrificial miko displayed to all. Under the inquistion of fate, Kagura's answer is...... Synopsis Secret Conversation The Onyo no Kami speaks with a Kyoto Onmyoji regarding the sacrificial miko. However, there is no point in any regrets and the two affirm their resolution. Inquisition of Fate Kagura recalls her memories and of being sacrificed. Susabi confirms this and introduces himself as a messenger from Takamagahara. Susabi asks her as someone no longer human and a tributary of fate, what she wants. Support Hiromasa wonders about how to deal with Yamata no Orochi and Seimei brings up defeating the lesser parts of its body as a solution. They plan to use the Sword of Kusanagi to to deal with the source of the problem. However, Kiyohime appears and they do battle. Yuki Onna and Otengu arrive, and they say that other yokai will help the onmyoji take out the "roots" so that they only have to fight Yamata no Orochi. Kuro Seimei's Plan Yuki Onna and Otengu bring Kiyohime to Kuro Seimei, and he seals her. Kuro Seimei muses how Shiro Seimei will react once he recovers his disgusting memories. The Barrens Seimei and company approach the source and find the situation to be even more dire. Hiromasa deplores the lack of more helping hands. The Gratitude of the Yokai The onitsuka as commanded by Enma, Jikikaeru, and Kappa appear to help out. Furthermore, Zashiki Warashi, the Kyonshi siblings, Moba, and Yamausagi are also arriving. The protagonists are touched, and go on their way with renewed vigour. The Source of the Yamata no Orochi The protagonists reach their destination, but to their shock, finds that it is located at... Yamata no Orochi reveals itself, but appears to be simply berserking, and Seimei supposes that the reason is... however, Yao Bikuni appears. In the Depths of Despair Yao Bikuni once again attempts to persuade the rest of the protagonists. Yao Bikuni refuses their attempts to sway her in turn, and they fight. Yao Bikuni asks aloud why Miyako has to be protected by them, even though it doesn't deserve such treatment. Yao Bikuni points to Kagura as evidence, meanwhile, Yamata no Orochi's head revives completely and surveys all of the characters, betraying Yao Bikuni in the process. Yamata no Orochi gleefully plans to destroy everything, and the protagonists' attempts to stop it have little effect. Kagura attempts to use the Sword of Kusanagi on it, but it is of no use either. The victorious Yamata no Orochi prepares to wipe out all the characters... Kagura's Answer Kagura and Susabi present two versions of the facts. Kagura says that Orochi's body was sealed underneath Kyoto, while its soul was sealed in the chasm between the on and myo worlds. Susabi counters, saying that it was humans who built Kyoto on the land that Orochi was sealed under. Kagura continues by saying that humans wanted to use Orochi's power to ensure Kyoto's prosperity, and Susabi informs that it was the humans who established the contract. Kagura mentions that many miko like her were sacrificed in exchange for Orochi's power. Susabi adds that this was a beneficial outcome for Orochi, as it could slowly gather power while evading the watchfulness of Takamagahara. This contract continued for a long time, with both sides at relative peace. But the on world would suffer as the myo world strengthened. Kagura explains this is due to the sacrifices of the miko, and Susabi interrupts to say that a certain genius onmyoji disrupted this illusion of peace. Susabi considers this to be the beginning, and the correctness of his actions have yet to be apparent. The scene returns to the start of the chapter, and Kagura desires to help Seimei and everyone else.